prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A DAngerous GAme
A Dangerous Game is the 24th episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode marks the Season 3 finale. It will possibly air in March 2013. Synopsis TBA Notes *Many questions surrounding Alison's murder are set to be answered in this episode. In addition, Marlene King stated during filming that one of the liars would have a direct altercation with her killer at one point during the finale. *The next member of the A-Team is set to be revealed and it could possibly be the person that Emily saw digging up Alison's grave "That Night". We may also learn just how many members of the A-Team there are in total. *Another member of Rosewood is set to die during the finale and Wren will have something to do with it, while appearing in a different light at the same time. *Radley Sanatarium will be a major focal point of the episode. Hanna will search Wren's office and discover a major clue regarding A and a fire will be started where a person may rise from the ashes. *Several mysterious situations from the past will be addressed according to Marlene King, including who Jenna was talking to in the park in UnmAsked as well as the person who wore the Queen of Hearts costume in This Is A Dark Ride. *Alison's set to appear during this episode. *Two mysterious locations are used in the finale: a Carnival (tweeted by Holly Marie Combs] and a Forest (tweeted by Marlene King). *Spencer and Toby will have a moment. *The final scene of this episode might be the foundation of season 4. *The Person who visited Mona at Radley Sanitarium might be revealed. *Big A might be revealed. *The other liars might find out that Toby is the second A in this episode.. *This episode will draw inspiration from the Hitchcock film North by Northwest, which is about a hapless New York advertising executive that is mistaken for a government agent by a group of foreign spies, and is pursued across the country while he looks for a way to survive. Episode Scenes *Spencer will have an altercation with Toby *There will be a fire at the Radley. *Hanna will snoop around in Wren's office at Radley and find a major clue. *Emily and Jason will stay in a motel. *We will learn how many members are on the "A-Team ". *Spencer and Toby will have a moment and possibly kiss in this episode. *There will be a Jenna scene in the pouring rain. *Marlene King said that Spencer and Toby will possibly have reached a resolution by the end of this episode. *Emily snoops around in a (abandoned?) house. *As for Aria well we don't know what the scenes are in store for her, Title It is possible that the title comes from the 1941 film "A Dangerous Game" which revolves around two detectives that are trying to solve mysteries in an isolated mental facility. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston Trivia *Marlene said Shelter by Birdy will be featured. *An homage to the Alfred Hitchcock movie " North By Northwest." Gallery spencer 324.jpg motor home.jpg church 324.jpg creepy baby doll.jpg shasha.jpg foggy night in rosewood.jpg RV breaking bad style.jpg Waitress Marlene in Season 3 (Finale).jpg|Waitress Marlene Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale